A computer network is typically comprised of a plurality of user computers, a primary data storage system that stores data provided by the user computers and provides previously stored data to the user computers, and a network system that facilitates the transfer of data between the user computers and the primary data storage system. The user computers typically have local data storage capacity. In contrast, the primary data storage system is separate from the user computers with local data storage capacity and provides the ability for the user computers to share data/information with one another. The network system that is between the user computers and the primary data storage system can take a number of forms. For example, there can be a dedicated channel between each of the user computers and the primary data storage system. More typically, the network system includes switches (fabric switches) and servers (in certain situations known as initiators) that cooperate to transfer data between the primary data storage system and the user computers. Also associated with many computer networks is a secondary data storage system. The secondary data storage system provides secondary storage of data, i.e., storage that is not constantly available for use by one or more user computers when the computer network is in a normal/acceptable operating mode. As such, many secondary data storage systems are employed to backup data and to facilitate other maintenance functions. In contrast, primary data storages are substantially constantly available for use by one or more user computers when the computer network is in a normal/acceptable operating mode that involves substantial interaction with the user computers.